1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for application of cosmetic products. Particular embodiments related to application of hair dyes using a marker construct.
2. Background of the Art
Hair dyes have been known from antiquity and have progressed to the point in recent years where there are available permanent through completely washable dyeing systems covering the needs of professional application through to home usage and temporary dyeing techniques and mechanisms. All of these systems suffer the disadvantage that the user's or recipient's hair continues to grow following the application of the dyeing system, and the newly exposed hair shaft is not colored or dyed as was the older part of the shaft. This process takes but a few days, and in a matter of a week or more there is exposed a very visible hair color differential next to the scalp. The user of hair dye then has the problem of either repeating the original dyeing procedure or using a remedial dyeing system to cover the exposed natural hair coloration.
Of recent times there has been made available a touch up coloring method utilizing a brush cum sponge applicator and a small bottled amount of dye. Such an applicator has utility but suffers the disadvantage of requiring a bottle of liquid hair dye into which the applicator brush requires to be dipped frequently. Control over the amount of dye thus liberated onto the hair is limited. There is a very real potential for staining the scalp and of course spilling said bottle of dye.
Remedial dye systems have become available in recent times as noted above. However, and as again noted, the user is required to use a bottle, brush or sponge applicator to carefully apply hair dye to the roots of the hair principally to the hairline and to places where the hair is parted, revealing the hair line close to the scalp. This procedure obviates the necessity of frequent repeat hair dyeing sessions but lacks certain spontaneity in the usage of the system. For example, a user may notice at the last moment that a hair dye touch up is required, but he or she lacks the time to arrange bottle and brush application. Additionally this latter method requires careful usage to avoid staining the scalp and, for that matter anything that the dye may come into contact with in case of spillage and inadvertent contact.
Marker-type products of current commercial application are constructed from three basic components all contained within a plastic and/or metal envelope: dye, nib and reservoir. One hair product applicator and system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,226, to Joan Lasker Sobel. The '226 patent is incorporated by reference as if fully rewritten herein. Valve-operated products are also known, but they lack the essential control of application that the product usage typically demands.
Together the dye, nib, and reservoir function as a system in which a normally fibrous reservoir meters dye through a nib. The nib and reservoir together form a capillarity gradient that meters dye to a surface when the product is used. To effect this transition the dye is typically formulated in the range of 1 through 10 Centi-Poise (cPs) and has an actual or close to Newtonian flow character. The reservoir is typically a fibrous reservoir of between 0.16 to 0.25 fiber density and capillarity of about 6 cms water gauge. The reservoir holds the dye, which is delivered through a fiber nib or point material of higher density and capillarity than the reservoir.
This simple mechanism is the manner by which dyeing systems have been delivered to the hair shaft in regular marker type constructions. To limit the degree to which or somewhat prevent any inadvertent application of the dye to the scalp there have been provided comb like devices that accommodate hair shafts and surround the nib or point. These also suffer the disadvantage of not easily allowing the hair to be dyed close to the scalp and leaving a witness of undyed hair.
What is desirable is a simple construct as above but which allows complete control of the dyeing action such that any dye delivered to the hair shaft stays exactly where it is placed and has no inherent tendency to continue to flow down the shaft and onto the scalp. To overcome these disadvantages embodiments of the invention seek to enable a user to apply hair dye in a very controllable manner precisely to the area which requires attention without frequent recourse to the dye bottle. This speeds the process and, for the first time, enables spontaneous application of the dye in a convenient and very controllable manner.